buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Sora
Intro two strong op swords men from gaming go head to head , link from the legend of Zelda and Sora from Kingdom Hearts , let’s see who will come out on top! Fight Link is Walking Through the Deserts Of Hyrule , until sora comes up to him and slashes him with his keyblade , link slashes sora back Fight link slashes sora with the master sword , sora slashes link with the keyblade , link then shoots a bomb arrow at sora , sora shoots a fire attack from his keyblade , the two attacks collide and explode , sora then shoots a ice attack from his keyblade , link uses daruks protection and deflects the attack at sora , sora gets frozen , link then throws multiple bombs at sora and sora explodes , sora then heals himself , sora slashes link with his keyblade and nearly stabs link in the cheast , link holds the hylian shield to his cheast and stops sora from stabbing him , link then slams sora in the face with his shield , the keyblade and the master sword collide , sora tries to hit link with the keyblade , link uses his furry rush and dodges the attack , link then slashes sora with the master sword multiple times . Sora then uses all of his magic energy and transforms into his final form , sora slashes link with the two keyblades , link uses daurks protection to protect himself , link then cuts sora with the master sword , the Protection breaks and sora slashes link with the keyblades , link then uses his magic and heals himself , link then puts on the Diety mask , link and sora clash swords , link then releases a huge engery blast from the diety sword , the attack explodes , link then stabs sora in the cheast , sora falls To the ground in agonizing pain , sora then heals himself , the two begin to fight once more , link then shoots a garudian arrow at sora , sora explodes but then heals himself , link uses miphas grace and heals himself , link then uses revalis gale and sores into the sky , sora doesn’t know where link is , link then falls down and stabs sora in the head , blood starts gushing out of soras brain , link then throws 10 bombs , the bombs explode , killing sora , instantly , link takes off the mask and keeps walking through the desert . KO! Winner this fight was very close , but link took the cake for a few reasons , for one link is a more indepedent fighter and takes down dangerous foes like ganondorf all by himself , links sheer amount of weapons and skills would be hard for sora to compete with and links hax (via all of his weapons , fairies , healing abilities and more) would be very hard to contend with , not to mention link has the song of time which he can always use to turn back time and kill sora before he even existed , there is not much sora can really do to counter a ability like that , soras healing and power would be able to contend with links weapons , skills , durability and abiilities but evenetully sora would be outmatched and would evenetully lose , with the help of his friends sora can win but alone , link would defeat him , in a well earned victory of course . the winner is linkCategory:Sword Fight Category:Magic themed battle Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts vs The Legend Of Zelda Category:GabeNino Category:Written By Gabenino